


Past Undertale

by hope4uall290



Category: Sans - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), in progress - Fandom, papyrus - Fandom, w. d. gaster - Fandom, w. d. gaster is not related to skelebros - Fandom, will add more - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope4uall290/pseuds/hope4uall290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>never ever made a story/fanfic before so just BEAR with me plz, ty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter

Chapter 1

“Awhile back, 30 years, 2 months, 1 day, and 3 hours ago, was when the monsters were banished to after losing a war against the humans… Now can you tell me how the humans won against us, monsters?” said the teacher. He looked at the kids seated in the desks. Some of them weren’t paying attention but the teacher, he didn’t care much if they lessened or not it’s their lives not his. A hand came up waiting patiently to be called on. “Yes Mr. Gaster” he said. “It was because they had more skills with the surrounding forests that was used as the battle ground!” Gaster said in excitement “Yes that is a part of it, but there is a catch to it as well. They were flawlessly outnumbered and out strength but they still were able to take down all of our camps in one swing. Do you know how they did that?” the teacher asked. “No I do not know… how did they beat us Mr. Shwen?” Gaster said confused. “Well no one knows for sure but rumor has it that the humans had a way to go through time and change it.” Mr. Shwen answered “Now your homework is to make a 1000-word essay of what I told you today. It will be due Friday.” Sounds of annoyed children fill the room following it was the dismiss bell. “Gaster wait outside for me I need to talk to you.” Mr. Shwen said with no emotion which scared all the students for to them he was a living nightmare. The only one that was not scared of him was Wingding Gaster, the smartest, and only known living skeleton monster in the whole school of Snowdin middle school. After all the students left school and the janitors all went to work the only soul in the west wing of the school was Gaster waiting patiently for his teacher to come out of his room to “talk” to him. Gaster won’t admit it but something did seem off about the teacher. He kept on getting a bad feeling about this he knew if something was up and this was one of those times when he just felt it going to happen. His eye activated and he saw the continue and reset buttons as well as the save folders that were his. He saved in his 2nd folder and pressed the continue button to see what would happen. One time he was going to get killed and had to reset for not using a save folder he isn’t going to have that problem again “Not this time.” he kept on saying “Not this time.” Gaster was ready for an attack when he heard the door open. Since him being the only skeleton monster he was always in danger for skeleton monster are not boss monsters but could still take 3 full grown boss monsters out while a child without even breaking a sweat. “Hey calm down I’m not going to hurt you Wingdings I just need you to give this to your care taker you never really gave me the first one yet but I really need this from you.” Mr. Shwen said trying to calm Gaster down. “Oh… OH! Sorry I forgot about that!” Gaster lied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont think ill give the chapters names other than chapter.

Chapter 2

“Prince Asgore are you here?” the maiden called out, but nobody answered. “Prince…” she was getting worried, “Prince Asgore are you in here… Prince!?” she called out, but nobody came… She stared down the hall to the guest room, nothing, she went to the game room, nothing, she started to think something happened to the prince… “Oh… Oh my g-” she started. “GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Clamp Clatter Bump Boom!!!!” she heard in the kitchen. She ran to the door swung it open and there was the chief, a child, and the prince… She was so happy that he was alive but that child with him. Could it be… Yes, it was the last skeleton monster in the whole Underground W. D. Gaster. “You two are going to be cooked tonight!” the chief howled for he was indeed a dog monster. “Now chief you can’t kill those two and you know it. Prince Asgore bring your trouble maker in your bedroom and wait there for me this instance.” The children ran to the master bedroom. The light in the kitchen was going out for the only light in the underground at the time was candle light which gave off a light orange tone to the place and the chief. The maiden looked at the mess. “no wonder he was angry the mess was mostly dog treats and was that beer?” she thought to herself. She left the chief to his messes and walked quietly to the Prince’s room hoping they stayed there as they were told. Sure enough they were there and talking to each other… she leaned in on the door to eavesdrop on them. “Are you sure this will work? I mean come on we tried it twice now how will this change it?” said the Prince. “Easy we get a new member to help us duh.” Said the skelekid. “Yeah but who would want to join our group? You aren’t the famous type at school, and I don’t go to school. So who would come to us?” “Easy, we clone ourselves. So we can join us in this. but of course we will have to mark them in some way so we know who is who but still I got the stuff I need to clone us I just need you and me to finish building it.” The maiden was surprised. She knew he was smart but cloning takes it he is a genius. No one in history was even close to cloning and yet he said he could… she kept on listening. “Come on in Mrs. I know you are there.” Gaster said. “How did you know I was there?” the maiden asked confused. He just gave her a smile while Prince Asgore was just as confused with him. The maiden cleared her throat “Hu umm… Now then Prince you are grounded, and you, child should be in the orphanage right now so get going.” He did not move. She was about to repeat herself when she noticed that his head was down. “G- Gaster are you okay?” Asgore asked quietly “Gaster…” “No…” was the only reply. The maiden was amazed at how disobeying he was and she was getting annoyed. “W. D. Gaster go to your ‘home’ right know!” she yelled. “No…” he answered “No.” you could feel how much anger came from the maiden now. She was starting to be kind of scary. The light went out the only thing they could see was that Gaster was collecting a lot of magic that was invisible until now. It looked like the forbidden purple magic. Prince Asgore tried to calm his friend down “Gaster calm down we can see each other another time don’t worry!” Asgore’s soul popped out and was blue. Same goes for the purple magic it turned blue too. Asgore was lifted up and bones came out of nowhere. “Stay up and out of this Asgore. It’s my turn…” Gaster said with no emotion “To teach this monster a lesson!” he was meaning the maiden. She knew what was coming next. Miss, miss, miss, miss, the bones went, miss, miss, bam, bam, bam. There were three bones that went straight through her head, chest, and both legs. She started to puff up and boom she exploded into dust that filled the floor of the bedroom. Asgore couldn’t believe it. Gaster killed her without breaking a sweat and without moving an inch. Asgore’s soul popped back to normal and he fell on the bed. He soon noticed that his friend actually killed her in self-defense there was magic that wasn’t his nor the Gaster’s all around him. She was going to kill him. Gaster then said, “I saw her attack was targeting you and I made the connections. She was going to kill you so your dust would fall on me and say it was me who killed you.” Asgore was surprised at how quick he made that connection. But since she died he still felt bad for her. Asgore knew he was just a big Fluffy-buns and this wouldn’t change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there you go and it is bigger than the last one too so yay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gaster had to quickly clean up the dust so they wouldn't get in trouble... But then again a maiden going missing after dealing with them is sort of suspicious, either way they might be blamed but better safe than sorry. Asgore feared Gaster being blamed for this as a full-on attack in rage not self-defense so if the question was brought up then that would be the first thing he’d say to anyone. He himself felt sad for the monster but didn’t think it was ok to give her MERCY. On the other hand, Gaster did start to feel bad for attacking and raising up his LV but other than that he gave her the JUSTICE that she deserved for even thinking of hurting his only friend. “How dare she try that…” Gaster said, “How dare she try that attacking children… Children including the ‘Prince of the Underground’… You!!!” “I- I… I don’t know why she’d do that… We are just children.” Asgore replied. “Exactly! Sh- she should have been spared to get served true JUSTICE…” Gaster said holding back tears. Asgore started, “Gaster I’m fine see we are ok everything is fine.” “IT’S NOT OK! She attacked me… SHE ATTACKED YOU!!! Now I have raisin my Level of Violence… You can’t get rid of LV Asgore… I’ve done wrong for doing that.” Asgore tried to comfort his crying friend but to no avail. It’s true once you gain EXP you can’t get rid of it. If you get enough you gain a LV which means Gaster has a higher Attack Damage, Defense and is more likely to kill again for gaining such thing is like an addiction; once started can’t stop. This scared every monster for there are some places that shows your LV here in the Underground like such as the Judgement Hall… Which is the only way out of the palace. So, unless Gaster knows a way passed that place then he is doomed. “Gaster… Can I see your stats?” Gaster was surprised at this but did what he said.  
LV: 2  
HP: 5/10  
AT: 15 (30) EXP: 3  
DF: 16 (32) NEXT: 12  
He couldn’t believe that one battle gave Gaster so much EXP… 13 EXP to be precise. Asgore had an idea if Gaster hid in his room then he’d never have to go through the Hall and so he’d never be Judged for his LV. But when he shared this idea ‘Hurricane Gaster’ popped up and ruined his parade by one sentence… “I will be caught you know that, right?” Just then Gaster remembered he could just reset to his last save but that would mean doing this all again and what if he can’t do this without harming Asgore… He finally decided to reset and hopefully Asgore won’t remember seeing the buttons like the last monster who was near him while using the continue button. So, without any delay he flared his eye up and saw his friend startle by the change in scenery, confused at first but soon saw the buttons of continue and reset. Asgore saw his friend walk up to the reset button… “Wait what are you doing- AAAGH!” his surroundings were the hiding place of his in the kitchen and next to him was Gaster. Gaster asked him in Wingdings’ (A silent language that he made visual with his magic) “What are you waiting for?” Asgore now fully forgot of the last reset and completely remembered what they were doing. Stealing some cookies from the chief was the best thing to do now days. But a second after he got the cookies he knocked something down and… Clamp Clatter Bump Boom!!! Went everything else on the counter including the dinner that was meant for the royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANT BELIEVE PEOPLE LIKE MY AU OH AND SO SORRY MY WORK GOT AHEAD OF ME....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why not try and 'ketchup'!

Chapter 4

Back to the fight in the future. Miss, miss, bam through her legs. Stopping the fight with only seven blows and one hit. Gaster and the woman knew she couldn’t move or attack anyone at that time. “I noticed you were going to collect your magic up for a final blow on not me… But the prince!? I thought you’d know better than that?” Gaster said with delight. “How dare he…” the maiden thought, “He shouldn’t have known that I was going to attack the prince… It’s impossible to guess where one might attack… So how?” “I know you are questioning my genius are you not?” Gaster said as to answer her thoughts. Now it was up to Asgore to go get help while Gaster kept watch over the maiden. “Help! Help someone help me!” Asgore yelled in the halls making sure he’d not go far from his room or his friend. Then the chief came running with two other monsters, “My prince what is the matter!?” they said as arriving. But Asgore said nothing back just lead them to his room. When they arrived Gaster was curled up in a corner and the maiden was nowhere to be seen and there was a hole in the wall that leads out to the capital. Gaster was sent straight to the healers and Asgore was asked questions like, “What happened” and “Who attacked who first?” Asgore answered all questions with clarity and pride to keep his friend safe he had no space for problems. Later that week the maiden was put in the Judgement Hall in front of all who could come. She was silent and so was the judge for her LV was scarier than anyone as seen in a while. Her description box looked like this…  
*Atheris – ATK 36 DEF 15  
*This monster has been known as a ‘dark lover’ keep no eye contact.  
Asgore was so disgusted by her that he had to leave. So, he just went to see how Gaster was holding up, but no one was there… His friend was gone. He was about to leave when he noticed something on the healing bed… Some sort of red, and purple mixture so he grabbed the closes clean container and scooped the substance up to search up later. Meanwhile, Gaster is sneaking out of the capital and is almost to Hotland when he feels very weak so he finds a close small area and puts up an illusion spell to make it look like the surrounding cave wall. The thing about illusion spells; they can’t always fool everyone. Like monsters with keen eyes can see though with no trouble, or monster that know it’s there like the monsters that witness it being summoned. For example, the Dog monster that is on sentry duty just on the corner turn. Now everyone knows dogs love bones but this one would do anything for them even… steal one, or more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the smallest chapter iv'e made.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this website wouldn't let me use actual Wingdings so i used numbers instead.

Chapter 5

Gaster was fully unconscious when the sentry came to take him. Doing this was very risky and the dog knew it very well. But he also knew the skeleton child was an orphan so he thought if he could make the child like him then he’d have a never-ending supply of bones. So, he instead took Gaster to the orphanage in the capital (which wasn’t that far) instead of risking him getting into trouble. *knock, knock* “Hello- Oh my goodness!” said the Drake with a gasp. Meanwhile, “Hello Prince Asgore! I’ll be your new maiden for now on.” “Great… Awesome…” Asgore said sadly. The lovely bird monster replied, “I hope you will lighten up Prince because no one wants you to ‘Fall Down’ like those other monsters to the west of the capital.” “Ok… Wait the west side?!” Asgore said feeling a chill go down his soul, “that’s where Gaster lives!” Asgore ran out of his room, past his new maiden like a swift of wind, and dodged all guards walling around the halls. He was like a blur running through the crowds in the capital, searching for only one monster… Wingding Gaster. At first the monsters saw ‘Falling Down’ was a sickness that could travel from soul to soul. So, hearing that was like a nightmare to Asgore because if his only friend fell down he would be alone… Again. Yes, he’d have his mother but it would still be lonely especially after his dad went missing during the war. He knew without Gaster by his side he wouldn’t be able to do anything when announced King of the Underground. When Asgore checked everywhere else, in their normal hiding spots, he went straight to the orphanage. *knock knock*…*knock knock*… He opened the door… there was no one near the entrance… That’s not normal. In fact, that never ever happens. That Drake monster is always here. “Oh no… Did she fall down or did someone else?” Asgore thought. Now he just wnted to see his friend but right when he was stepping in he heard, “Careful! We need to make sure they didn’t ‘Fall Down’ or anything else like that!” and with those words he ran to the voice. There they were standing next to two children laid out on empty beds side by side. “Prince Asgore what are you doing here?” the dog sentry asked. “I came to see Gaster is he-” Asgore got a better view of the children’s faces, “Gaster!” “Woah hold up if he did fall down you can’t touch him. This sickness is still new to us.” The dog said with a loud bark. “It’s ok the skeleton child didn’t fall down but the other is sick.” Said the Drake, “Prince Asgore, didn’t we have an agreement about coming here for Gaster?” “Yes but I just heard that there are cases of Falling down around here and I had to check up with Gaster to tell him.” Asgore pleaded, “He is my only friend…” The dog moved to make a path for Asgore to see Gaster better. Gaster’s eyes opened just a little, enough to see his dim glow of purple magic. “4sg0r3… H1 4sgor3…” Gaster whispered. “Oh Gaster I’m so happy you are awake!” Asgore said wiping away his tears that formed up, “You ok? Normally you don’t speak in your first language like that?” “Yeah just… Just a little tired of this place. It’s good to see you, again.” Gaster replied. So until later all the two monsters did was talk about ‘Falling Down’, Them actually cloning themselves, and what they’d do about Gaster’s situation. Then it hit him! Asgore just remembered about that weird substance on the healers’ bed and lifted the container to Gaster. “Do you know what this is, where it came from, and why it was on your healing bed?” Asgore questioned. At first Gaster kept quiet but then he knew at some point he’d have to tell Asgore. “here goes nothing.” Gaster thought, “I’ll just reset if it goes bad.” “Ok… It’s well. My Determination and Magic that-” he lifted up his arm sleeve, “Leaked out of my bones. It doesn’t hurt anymore, but I will need that back.” Gaster said while looking at the container. “His… Determination…” Asgore thought, “What’s that?” He soon asked after giving Gaster the substance. “It’s what makes Humans and Monsters do things other than walking, talking, and eating. We couldn’t do anything without it. But of course, Humans have more and can control it better than us monsters can but the monsters who can control it well enough can do more things that was said to be impossible… Like a theory of mine. I bet if you had enough of DT you could teleport! Of course, Humans can’t do that even if they have enough DT but they don’t have enough Magic to connect the two places together long enough and safe enough to travel through without it becoming a black hole.” Gaster said proudly, “But skeleton and boss monster could theoretically do it. The only problem is the low level of DT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired so this is the last one and i'll try to update to-'Marrow' but no promises.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been way too long and i have no excuses so just read the chapter and i'll do another tomorrow.

Chapter 6

“Wow, that’s just… Wow.” Asgore replied. “I know right, it’s amazing how much they have is not enough in the end.” Gaster added. “Well it’s pretty late now, Prince time for you to go home.” Ms. Drake announced. On Asgore’s way back to the palace, he saw something. He swore he saw another skeleton. Just a bit short and had on a robe, no not a robe a jacket or coat. It looked like a blue or something like that but he only saw a glimpse before the monster disappeared. But Asgore just thought his worry, for Gaster made him hallucinate it all. Well once he got to his room it was time for him to sleep. Dark, Dark, and even Darker his dream was about either Gaster or himself would keep dying in an endless repeat but something about it made this dream more realistic than other dreams. He just couldn’t put his mind on it… That’s it, normally he can’t think in dreams but here he could. After what felt like 5 minutes was really 6 hours and he was awoken by his replacement maiden and was dressed for breakfast. It was delicious pancakes and chocolate milk. Then he went to the garden to tend his flowers. His section of the garden was so colorful. He had blue, red, and yellow roses some lilies here and there, and one big experiment that Gaster cooked up in his lab. The Echo Flower, it was his favorite of them all and sense the garden is so quiet here nothing but Gaster’s echoed voice could be heard. It was a song that soothed any monsters’ soul, so calming that even the birds in the garden was silent to listen to the song. It went like this “Dah bah dah dah bah ah flowers bright as the sun, Burning with life all around.” Asgore loved it and he didn’t know Gaster could sing, well until hearing this toon, it is his favorite part of the garden. But soon he heard an echo, a different echo. “Very nice song…” it repeated “Very nice song…” that is when he found a second Echo Flower down the hill towards the wall of the garden. He thought the Echo Flower wouldn’t get pollinated for it’s strange life-like glow but there it was a second Echo Flower with a message of its own. Asgore chose not mess with it for it didn’t mess up his echoed toon. But he did want to tell Gaster that he was getting more Echo Flowers for they have been pollinated. So, the next day Asgore went to the orphanage to see Gaster… *Knock Knock* “Who’s there?” answered the other without opening the door. “Oh…” Asgore replied, “Oh who?” the monster said back creaking open the door. “Oh!” orphan monster said surprised when he saw the prince. The little monster was some sort of butterfly, monsters who normally aren’t in the city but in waterfall. The only place with real light, non-candle. She moved out of the way very quickly like she feared Asgore. He said “Sorry about that.” To her while passing by to see Gaster. But when he saw Ms. Drake she stopped him from going into the boys’ section of the orphanage. “He’s not here sire, he went missing last night when you left.” She said to him with sorrow and dried tears on her face. “Where could he be if not here? It’s not a school day and he wouldn’t be at the palace so early in the morning.” Asgore said noticing the look in her eyes, feeling the same sadness and fear. He then ran out of the orphanage and started looking to every turn until he got to the edge. He could see the river that connects the whole underground, of course no one was there. It’s just another dead end. So, with no luck he turned around and began again but this time he ended at the palace. He then gave up and walked inside. Passing the kitchen, with no more than a glance, he kept walking. Not wanting to do anything he went to his room and picked at the carpet on the floor. Not knowing that someone was watching behind his door. He heard a knock, it was very quiet but hearable. “Y-yes?” he called, “Who’s there?” it was his maiden, who looked very sad with tilted eyes and tears coming out. “I… Noticed your sadness sire.” She said low, “It’s alright. Your friend will come back. He’s brave and smart. He’ll never leave you alone.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i kept rewriting it!

Chapter 7

“W-why are you c-crying?” Asgore questioned, “Did I upset you?”  
“No, not at all… I-it’s just that my sister ‘Fell Down’ last night.” The drake said quickly.  
They both went silent for a bit. Just looking at one another.  
“I am so very sorry for her and for you. If you like I could go to the kitchen with you and get you something sweet and send you home…” Asgore said adding a smile at the end.  
“That would be lovely sire, but I don’t want to go home.” The drake added, “All I can do at home is think… right now I wish to not think.”  
Asgore replied with enthusiasm, “Well then we are still going down to the kitchen to get something sweet!” pointing to the ceiling like the hero’s do it in the comics that he gets no and then.  
After a little while Asgore, the drake, and many more servants were having a little party with sweets and chatting about many things in the kitchen even the chief of dogs was there talking to others even the prince. It seemed like a good time for the apologies for the mess a little while back. He of course forgave the prince after a little scratching on the back and behind the ears. It’s always the dog’s weak point, no matter what happened. The prince really did forget all about Gaster while he was having fun at the make-shift party. He had so much fun that he didn’t realize that someone was watching the whole thing from the entrance door. Finally, Asgore turned to see a slightly taller monster in a blue hoodie looking at him. The monster was obviously a skeleton with both hands in the pockets of the hoodie, both eyes- no eye sockets wide open with a scary wide smile; yet there was no emotion in the skeleton’s face nor body language. All that Asgore knew was the chill of something crawling down his spine… either sins or fear maybe even both holding him steady just watching the skeleton and its deadly silent stare. Then the chief bumped into Asgore knocking him out of the not so friendly ‘staring contest’ just enough for him to regain his thoughts and as he looked back the blue hooded skeleton was gone. Asgore now just wanted to have privacy to think about the skeleton, but then it hit him he wasn’t supposed to have fun while his best and only friend was missing so he ran out of the room and out of the palace all the way to the orphanage to get stopped by the sight of Gaster walking out of the front door with what seemed to be a happy smile. The only things off about this sight was that Gaster’s hands were bandaged with dirty wrapped up cloth and two containers that he carried. The containers had this light red but mainly clear bubbled liquid inside of them both. They were almost the same size as Gaster’s torso but it didn’t seem to bother or strain him at all.  
“What are those?” Asgore asked with curiosity.  
“Don’t you know that curiosity kills the SOUL?” Gaster replied, “But if you really must know these are my clones! Both growing in magic essence and a hint of DT.”  
“Cool! So, where’s my clone or do you need a piece of my fur to make me one?” Asgore said starry eyed.  
“I’m afraid you won’t be getting a clone Asgore it… it is painful.” Gaster continued, “I gave up something to have these two clones. I gave up my magic ability to heal and my palms along with it.”  
Gaster looked down at his hands but didn’t move anything else for the fear of dropping a clone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been awhile but now i will be focusing more on this and "Bone Breaking" so, it wont tke this long to update after today.

"WHAT!?!?" Asgore screamed with rage for and to his best friend, “How could you hurt yourself like that?”

“It was only one magic ability and two palms nothing to worry about.” Gaster tried to calm Asgore down, “It doesn’t hurt anymore anyways.”

Gaster put the two containers down nice and slow. Gaster then stood back up to look at is friend’s fury filled face, content with where he put the clones. Gaster then noticed that the both containers reached up to his knees as well as Asgore’s. Gaster then pushed away the mental notes and held up his hands starting to unravel them.

“See I’m fine, Asgore.” Gaster said dropping the rags on the clone container that was to his left, “I even made them match so it looks natural.”

Gaster then held both hands up, and now free from the rags, Asgore could see the perfect circular holes in the bone that did look natural at first glance. Asgore, being friends with the skeleton, had the privilege to look closely at how his structure is held, so he knew the damage to the palms weren’t natural and he could see small cracks in the bone where the circular hole was first cut at.

“I don’t want you to do this to yourself again, promise me Gaster, you won’t do this again.” Asgore said as he brought his head down and started to cry, “Promise Gaster!”

Gaster went around the containers to his crying friend and hugged him as he replied, “I promise to the highest royalty power of life that I will not do self-harm again for you and you alone.”

“Thank you Gaster…” Asgore sobbed out with a hic, “That means the world to me…”

The two eventually stopped hugging and each one picked up a container to bring to Asgore’s room for more privacy. The walk to the room was quick and painless for the containers weren’t that heavy. Gaster said it was because the souls are still growing and the liquid is keeping the bodies from forming too soon. But when they got into the room the containers were placed down on the carpet and examined by two pairs of eyes.

“So, if they are alive who was the first made?” Asgore asked not moving his eyes away from the container closer to him.

“Well I first got my right hand cut first, which is the one that you are looking at now and they are both labeled.” Gaster answered pointing to small marked paper at the top of the containers.

“W.D.G. R-1 and W.D.G. L-2? What are they going to be named? They can’t have your name.”

“Well that is the problem. I am not the best at names so I number everything. I thought you could help me name them.”

“Well they can’t be anything like your name and no numbers so…” Asgore stated as he got more paper and markers out, “Why not something unique since they are two of a kind. Not to mention they are skeletons. So, what are some old skeleton names that you heard of?”

“Well I was told that we are named after we are born to fit our magic and personality not what we look like at birth. But we normally are named after the language that fits us best like me and my W.D. that and it was in a book that was passed down through my family.” Gaster added.

“So, we should let the clones pick their names?” Asgore asked

“As long as they don’t pick my name or your name then yes.”

After that they just started a little chat that went from the needed things for the clones to how much Gaster knows about his family. Gaster kept going full nerd on Asgore so, he then remembered the other skeleton from before and had to ask.

“What if you are not the only skeleton left?”

“That would be impossible, your dad searched high and low for someone to take care of me properly but ended up empty handed after the whole Underground was searched through.”

“Then what if the other skeleton could teleport like you said before?”

“The skeleton couldn’t teleport no matter the costs because we are monsters. We don’t have enough DT to do so. Why are you so interested in other skeletons now anyways?”

“Before I came to get you I was with everyone down stairs and I saw a skeleton with a blue hoodie on, and wide eye sockets. He was just staring at me.

He was just staring at me. It was kind of scary to see another skeleton monster so… angry.”

“Now you should now there is no other skeleton and that surely wasn’t me so maybe you were just seeing things or someone was playing a trick on you. There are monsters who’ve mastered illusion spells down here.”

“Fine, okay I give it sure was spooky and man was it something.” Asgore said, “Guess it was an illusionist. There was one student who studies illusion around at that time.”

“Well can the clones stay here, it’s much safer than in a crowded orphanage?” Gaster asked with a slight grin already knowing the answer.

“You did this on purpose!” Asgore slightly yelled as he jumped up and pointed at Gaster, who was giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i could go further but im tired right now. oh and i like to keep things short so yeah.


End file.
